gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chimpso/archive 1
Default vehicle radio stations Claiming that the default stations in GTASA are "incorrect" is questionable at best. My approach to verifying default stations in GTASA involves reloading savegames again and again because the first radio station that you are tuned in will stick as long as you enter another vehicle quickly enough after exiting the last one. Basically I spawn a vehicle using a trainer as soon as I load a savegame, enter it, record the station it immediately plays, reload the same savegame and repeat. I also notice the exact thing when playing race modes SA:MP multiplayer games; every car seems to tune in to their own station the first time each race is loaded. I wouldn't had brought it up if I didn't have evidence, and it's certainly not present in any other GTA games with radio stations. As for GTA4, I haven't have a proper methodology to study default radio stations there, so I'm in no position to question removals of writing on the game's radio station. - ZS 09:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :So should they be removed? --Chimpso 09:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::GTASA's radio stations are verified and thus the recent string of removals on that part is not acceptable. As mentioned, Those on GTA4 cannot be properly tested unless the person who added it (User:Loadingue) had employed the same methods as I did to verify default stations. It's best you ask him on his talk page how he studied the default stations. - ZS 09:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) But are they SERIOUSLY needed anyway. Who cares about the default radio stations when you can just change them? --Chimpso 09:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It IS a wiki on GTA, and I trust most gaming wikis do the same. It's definitely no Wikipedia run by wikifaggots. - ZS 09:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, im sorry. I won't remove anymore. I was just not sure is all. --Chimpso 13:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) dude why would i make up the things i found out myth hunting. i don't lie i don't use mods cause i only use the ps2 gta san andreas and the ps3 gta 4 onlina and offline i expereace all strange things. user--Stephendwan 12:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Im not going to even dignify that with an awnser. Your sentence was just one big continuos bunch of words that i couldent make out. Seriously! You need to punctuate things and not swear on articles. --Chimpso 12:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) im not the only myth hunter here and you deleted the las brujas ghost town that i did not write about i can prove it by me staying the night there. How old are you? No offence intended here but your grammer is REPULSIVE! By the way you write you are definetly under the age of nine. Also, offer me one bit of proof of your findings and i will sincerly apoligise to you. --Chimpso 12:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) apparitions, strange noises, a feeling of being watch oh i used 00:00 cheat and foggy weather cheat and i am 14 I will awnser each part seperatly: Apparitions: Proof? Strange Noises: Strange noises are always heard, they are glitches. A feeling of being watched: RIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT........ Your word means NOTHING! And for the last time PUNCTUATE PLEASE! --Chimpso 12:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) proof of leatherface. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qmMesrwvfc HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!! You think ANYONE belives YOU-TUBE? Im not even gonna bother wasting my broadband limit watching that. They are many MODS for GTASA and i have seen many for leatherface. --Chimpso 13:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) its not leatherface its dr.salvador. i do respect your beleifs but you have to respect mine as a myth hunter i am a skeptic untill i get prof by investigating. you should investigate your self. user--Stephendwan 13:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Edit Warring & Abusive Comments Hey there, I'm glad to see that you actually care about the quality/relevance of edits here on GTW (such users are few and far between these days), and I can definately agree that a some user's writing and grammar could use a lot of work. However, I don't think being abusive and insensitive towards them is really the best way to approach this situation. In regards to the "unnecessary/useless" edits you've been reverting, the best thing to do would be to discuss them on the appropriate article's talk pages; you may feel that what you are doing is right, but it's better to see if everyone else agrees/disagrees first. I know that may seem tedius and unnecessary, but as I said, it's better to know if you have support or not - of course, in most cases, discussion is unnecessary, such as when reverting vandalism, or reverting edits which are blatantly unnecessary. When tackling the "Myths in name" articles though, you have to remember that most myths are made up and have little-to-no proof backing them, hence why they are called "myths". - Hardrock182 17:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that. I will keep that in mind. --Chimpso 02:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Category In response to what you said, I think it probably would be best to categorise the preachers, tramps etc as "pedestrians", because that's pretty much what they are in the game world - personally, I consider "characters" to be people who have some sort of role in the game's storyline/missions. So, yes, you did the right thing by changing the categories. - Hardrock182 11:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for verifying that for me. --Chimpso 11:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Leatherface is a myth which means its possible that he exists you just have to find him. I had experances in the sprunk factory online and theres no bouncer in the online play. Secondly ratman is the same thing as leatherface no one found him yet you just have to look for him your self. Cause there are alot of secrets and myths that are not proven or nearly proven. Bigfoot exists you just need version one of gta san andreas he can only be found at nightime during foggy/stormy conditions. Same with leatherface. They is also a very low chance that either of them can spawn. As bigfoot only has 1/10 chance of spawning. I never found the chance that leatherface could spawn but it should be the same. This is myth information im giving you. The serial killer does exists as i got him to hit a cop as soon as the cop pulled out his gun so did the serial killer. user--Stephendwan 12:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Why do you feel the need to post such things on his page? Surely the Myths articles talk pages would be better places for such debate? Just a suggestion, I'm sure Chimpso probably isn't too pleased with comments like this on his Talk... C-d-rom 14:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That is correct, If you want to talk about myths then please move your disgustingly grammerd comments to their appripriate talk pages. Thank you, look at uncle sam at the top, he wants you not to spam the page. --Chimpso 08:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) fine but this time chimpso don't delete the info i put in as these are called myths for a reason. i was only messing with ye about the heart of liberty city i did actually tried to kill it. But the rest of the myths i am investigating i am called a gta myth hunter for a reason you know. user--Stephendwan 11:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) besides i love boss fights i did try and check how much bullet it takes but it has infinte health on or something. user--Stephendwan 11:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hey check out this possible bigfoot picture it is not a mod cause its a ps2 version notice the buttons at the bottom of the screen. user--Stephendwan 12:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) http://images.rottentomatoes.com/images/user/profiles/63/100001763/17941c580064d12a.jpg First of all, bigfoot dosen't exist. Rockstar said so themselves so i know you are lying. Second: STOP POSTING CRAP ABOUT MYTHS ON MY TALK PAGE! PLACE THEM ON THE MYTH TALK PAGES! I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY FURTHER MESSAGES ABOUT MYTHS ON MY TALK PAGE! --Chimpso 02:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I don't like it when someone tells me im lying when i experance something as i know that i get strange in the game at time and i am an honest and sometimes might joke kina person this has nothing to do with myths its just to tell you that im not lying although i need someone to be skeptic. user--Stephendwan 10:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) it be more easer explaning to prove what i saw if i was on youtube but im to young and i need fraps and a recorder. user--Stephendwan 10:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Most people on youtube use mods and so nothing on there is any form of PROOF. --Chimpso 10:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) but i don't use mods i have the ps2 version which i don't even know how to mod and everyone can see its the ps2 version 1 as i got it on the same year it was release and anyways i have to fight nemesis in final fantasy x now. user--Stephendwan 10:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Im going to end this discussion. You say you have found these myths. I say; "Ok show us some proof? Do you have any pictures?" You don't reply. No Pictures! No Myth! No Writing About It In Articles Without Somone Even Hearing About It! Now PLEASE stop talking about myths on MY talk page! --Chimpso 10:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Helicopters? Hey there, I agree with what you are saying. The best thing to do would be to merge all those articles with Helicopter, as that would be the most appropriate name for it. However, unfortunately, there seems to be mixed opinion about having all things of the same type in one article; some people, like you and me (among others), think that it's a good idea, while others feel the need to have hundreds of different articles if there is even so much as a minor difference between the subject in question - because of this, I recommend that you leave a message on the talk page of one of the articles, it doesn't matter which one, although Talk:Helicopter would be the most appropriate place, so we can see whether or not the majority agrees/disagrees with this idea. Hope that helps. - Hardrock182 16:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I will do that, lets see if the community agrees. --Chimpso 23:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC)